Mia Bella
by voldybadass
Summary: Juntos eles são mais perigosos.


_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence._

* * *

As pessoas gostavam de cochichar pelas suas costas. Apesar de acharem que ela não podia ouvi-los, ela podia. Eram sempre as mesmas coisas, é claro.

"_Apaixonada pelo Lorde das Trevas"_

"_Assassina"_

"_Matou o marido"_

Aquele último ela nunca soube dizer se eram as vozes em sua cabeça ou a dos Comensais da Morte que murmuravam incessantemente. Porém, a verdade é que estavam certas. Fora ela a responsável pela morte de Rodolphus.

* * *

Quando seu Lorde desapareceu, Bellatrix e Rodolphus entraram em desespero. Ambos se entregaram à causa de coração e alma, e ver todo o trabalho destruído por uma criança parecia não apenas ridículo como também impossível. Foi então que, com a ajuda de Barty Crouch Jr., eles capturaram os Longbottoms para extraírem deles o paradeiro de Lorde Voldemort. É claro que um bruxo brilhante como seu mestre não teria sido morto por um bebê de um ano! A Ordem devia tê-lo enganado e agora o mantinham sob custódia, mas não por muito tempo.

Os dois rebeldes eram extremamente leais (ou seria melhor dizer estúpidos?). Agüentaram a Maldição Cruciatus interruptamente sem nunca dizer uma palavra. Bellatrix nunca soubera se controlar enquanto torturava, Rodolphus era sempre aquele que a fazia parar eventualmente. Naquela vez não fora diferente.

"Bella, eles não sabem." Ele falou, passando as mãos cansadamente nos olhos. Os gritos da mulher ecoavam pela sala abafada em que estavam escondidos.

"Eles tem que saber, Rod! Nosso Lorde não pode... Não pode..." Sua voz quebrou juntamente com a maldição que lançara na moça aos seus pés, o que fez com que os gritos cessassem imediatamente. Seu marido lhe estendeu uma mão a chamando para si e Bella se jogou contra os braços dele, enterrando o rosto em seu peito, soluços chacoalhando seu corpo.

"Daqui a pouco eles vão conseguir rastrear a localização desses dois, _mia bella_" Rodolphus disse contra seus cabelos, os olhos pregados no casal maltrapilho aos seus pés. "Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes, ou eles vão nos capturar também." Ele completou, se afastando dela não sem antes beijar-lhe a testa levemente. Rodolphus começou a juntar as coisas que trouxeram com movimentos elegantes da varinha. Os Lestrange eram metódicos em suas torturas. Sempre traziam brinquedos, e nunca deixavam nenhum rastro para trás. Bella sempre amara o perfeccionismo e praticidade do marido, mas não naquela noite.

"A gente não pode desistir!" Ela sussurrou, os olhos arregalados. "Nosso Lorde nunca desistiria de seus planos!" Seu marido suspirou, ainda de costas para ela.

"Não estamos desistindo, Bella. Considere isso apenas uma parada estratégica. Não podemos ficar aqui. Seremos mandados à Azkaban." Ele tentou racionalizar, se virando para encarar a esposa.

"Você pode ir então, se é tão covarde assim." Bella sibilou por entre olhos semicerrados, os braços cruzados fortemente em sua frente. "Não vou abandonar a causa! Não vou abandonar nosso Lorde!" Completou, puxando a varinha de dentro das vestes e mais uma vez iniciando a tortura, dessa vez escolhendo o homem, que se retorceu e gritou de dor no chão de madeira sujo.

Uma mão agarrou seu pulso, desviando a varinha do corpo de sua vítima e efetivamente interrompendo o feitiço.

"Nós vamos embora. Você não tem opção alguma aqui." Rod disse, seu maxilar apertado com força. Bellatrix tentou se livrar do aperto de ferro do marido, mas em vão.

"Ah, não tenho?!" Ela começou, sua voz aguda com desespero. "Então vamos ambos acabar estrunchados, porque eu não vou parar de lutar um segundo contra você!" Ela ameaçou, se debatendo com mais vigor. Rodolphus a rodeou com o outro braço, a apertando fortemente contra si, reduzindo a quase nada os movimentos dela.

"Você ainda vai acabar me matando, mulher!" Ele comentou com um toque de riso na sua voz, tão próximo que ambos estavam respirando o mesmo ar. Foi então que a parede explodiu e o desastre se sucedeu.

* * *

Foram ambos presos naquela noite, como tantos outros Comensais antes e depois deles. Sua irmã Narcissa a visitava vez ou outra trazendo notícias sobre o mundo exterior e, mas importante, sobre Rodolphus. Os aurores fizeram questão de separar o casal completamente, colocando Bellatrix na Ala Leste e Rodolphus na Ala Oeste de Azkaban.

"Juntos eles são mais perigosos." Ela ouvira certa vez Alastor Moody explicar para uma bruxa de aparência jovem e de cabelos rosa que indagara o porquê do arranjo especial.

Bellatrix não teria durado muito em um local tão inóspito, não fossem as notícias de sua irmã, que lhe davam algum tipo de conforto. Saber que Rodolphus estava bem; estava com saudades; ainda a amava; a perdoava por ter sido ela a razão de terem sido pegos. Os anos passaram um a um, nada nunca mudando, nada nunca acontecendo. Até a última visita de sua irmã.

"Rodolphus morreu." Foi tudo que Narcissa precisou dizer. Bellatrix se levantou de um salto, fazendo sons como de um animal ferido, lágrimas copiosas lavando-lhe o rosto sujo.

A mulher sabia que seu marido estava doente e muito fraco, mas achou que ele se curaria, achou que ele iria voltar para ela. Jamais, mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, achou que teria que enfrentar a vida sem ele.

"Prometemos que morreríamos um ao lado do outro!" Ela gritava sem parar, jogando seus poucos pertences contra a parede, fazendo sua irmã fugir assustada do lugar. Narcissa sempre soubera que a única coisa que prevenia Bellatrix da loucura era seu marido. E agora ela perdera aquilo também.

Aquela noite, após ter sido severamente punida pelo seu ataque ao ser designada ao acompanhamento constante de um dementador, Bella começou a contar os nomes contra o travesseiro, seu corpo todo tremendo devido ao frio e à raiva que borbulhava dentro de si.

"Voldemort e Rodolphus." Ela recitava repetidamente. Pessoas que ela perdera. Pessoas que mereciam ser vingadas. Pessoas que ela se encarregaria de vingar. "Voldemort e Rodolphus." Eles iriam pagar.

* * *

Quando seu Lorde reapareceu, ela foi recebida de volta com honrarias. Sua família fora uma das poucas a jamais trair a causa, a jamais abandonar o Lorde das Trevas. Ela se tornou a primeira tenente, a seguidora mais fiel, a pessoa mais entregue a causa após o próprio Voldemort.

E os cochichos a seguiam a todo lugar.

_Eles diziam que ela amava seu mestre_. Uma noção ridícula, no mínimo. Bellatrix o idolatrava, o considerava sua salvação, seu mentor, seu protetor e, acima de tudo, seu salvador. Voldemort representava tudo aquilo pelo que Rodolphus lutara em vida. Voldemort era o último elo que ela tinha com seu marido. Bellatrix não estava preparada para perder aquilo também. A mulher não pudera morrer com seu marido, então morreria alegremente pelo mestre deles.

_Eles diziam que ela era uma assassina_. Mas não o eram todos ali? Cada um dos Comensais da Morte tivera que passar por uma iniciação, por uma tradição. Cada um ali tivera que trair e matar alguém. Não havia entre eles apenas um que não tivesse as mãos sujas de sangue. A diferença é que ela não se importava de mostrar as suas. "Nunca esconda quem você é, _mia bella_." As palavras de Rodolphus também a seguiam aonde quer que ela fosse.

_Eles diziam que ela matara o marido_. E eles estavam certos. Fora sua culpa que eles foram pegos, e sua culpa que foram mandados para Azkaban. Rodolphus morrera e a culpada fora ela. Mas ela não era a única. Havia tantos outros. Todos aqueles rebeldes da auto-intitulada Ordem da Fênix, todos aqueles sangue-ruins, aquele garoto Potter... Todos também eram culpados. E eles iriam pagar amargamente, como ela.

As palavras de Moody giravam em sua cabeça:

"_Juntos eles são mais perigosos."_

Mal sabia ele que Bellatrix Lestrange era muito mais perigosa quando sozinha.


End file.
